


Unintentional  Truths

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hit with a truth spell. Crowley is summoned to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

Crowley’s phone buzzed against the desk and he sighed though the phone call was a welcome distraction from the tedious pastime of revising paperwork. Many people imagined Hell as a place entirely comprised of flames and smoke and pain, but it had an office setting too.

Smirking at the caller ID, Crowley tapped the answer button and held the phone to his hear. “Hello Moose.”

"We need your help," came his reply, serious and straight to the point.

The demon huffed audibly. “And here I thought you were just missing my delightful company.” Silence on the other end, impatience. “Fine, I’ll be there in a moment.” Crowley hung up before anything else could be said and wondered when exactly he had let himself and Team Free Will become something of acquaintances. Not quite friends, but something close enough that it was at times unsettling to the king of Hell. Still, it was mutually beneficial so he tended not to mind. 

____

Appearing in the main room Crowley straightened his tie idly as he crossed the floor to where the Winchesters were standing. Sitting in a chair before them was Castiel, eyes downcast and looking sheepish.

"What did you morons get yourself into this time?" Crowley asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"We need you to help undo a spell," Dean explained. "We were on a hunt. Teenagers playing at witchcraft it turns out, but Cas got hit by some kind of spell."

The angel glanced up at them for a moment and back down at the floor. 

"What’s the effect then? He looks fine except for that … ruffled expression."

All three of them shifted a little. Sam finally spoke up. “It seems like it’s a truth spell.”

Crowley blinked at him, glanced at Dean then looked towards the angel. Castiel sat up now, looking him in the eyes with a sort of defiant expression. Crowley could see through it though, he wore masks often enough to tell when someone else was hiding something.

"A truth spell?" He repeated, a grin sneaking across his lips. Oh, this could be very, _very_ fun. “You’re certain?” He could see the warning look Dean was sporting but hardly cared.

"I’m quite certain," Castiel said.

"Oh ho, only want to speak when spoken to now? I see, you don’t want to spill any secrets on accident." Crowley paused, and glanced at Dean, taking in his expression. Annoyed, but not seriously upset. "What’d you say to Squirrel over here?"

"Hey-" Dean protested but was cut off by the angel’s response.

"I told him that his music tastes do not agree with me. I simply do not care for the classic rock he insists on listening to all the time, although I can appreciate it."

Crowley snorted and shook his head.

"Look, are you going to help or are you just going to ask stupid questions?" Dean asked sounding even more irritated than before.

The demon waved him off and sauntered forward to stand just before Castiel, looking down on him. “What do you think of me?” He asked easily.

Sam chuckled behind him and Dean murmured, “I think we already know the answer to that.”

Castiel however dropped his eyes to the floor again, swallowing hard.

"Come on, I’ve heard enough insults in my existence, one more won’t hurt," Crowley urged, genuinely curious.

Castiel seemed to struggle with himself a moment longer before licking his lips and looking up, gaze traveling slowly up from Crowley’s shoes. Over his belt, tie, beard, up to his eyes. ”You’re a very beautiful man, Crowley. Your voice makes my toes curl and I’d like to trace your tattoos with my tongue.”

It was said quietly with a strained voice but the three others heard it clearly enough in the otherwise silent room. Crowley licked his lips. “Well well, kitten. You should have said something sooner.” Crowley gave a playful wink and a flush rose up on the angel’s cheeks.

"I am also very fond of the pet names you give me," he blurted out, biting his lower lip a second later to stop himself from saying anything else potentially embarrassing or otherwise.

Crowley opened his mouth to reply but didn’t have the chance. “Okay! Okay, that’s enough,” Dean interjected glaring at the two of them while Sam looked rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

The demon sighed and took a step back, nodding his head to their surprise. “Alright, I’ve had some fun I suppose. I’ll go see what I can do about the spell.”

"Just like that?" Sam asked suspiciously, expecting the demon to have toyed around longer.

"Just like that." He confirmed. "Besides, feathers here knows a few things about me I wouldn’t want him sharing if asked." He looked pointedly at Castiel who gave a slight nod. "So, I suggest in the meantime you all don’t ask any questions you aren’t prepared to know the answer to."

He turned, starting to walk away but paused mid step as if remembering something. Castiel stiffened suddenly as he realized the demon had moved to stand with his mouth nearly pressed against his ear. “And if that’s how you feel darling, I’m sure we can find an opportunity for you to act out that fantasy.” A shiver ran down Castiel's spine.

With snap Crowley had teleported out again, presumably to do some research or gather ingredients for a counter spell. Castiel looked up awkwardly at the brothers, who both avoided his eye after the confession they heard.

Clearing his throat Castiel stood and started towards the bookshelves lining the walls. “We should start our own research, I suppose.”


	2. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is reversed.

No one anticipated it taking long to find a way to counteract the spell. After all, it was cast by teenagers just messing around, meaning it was very likely it was done sloppy enough that it would fade within a few days anyway. A few weeks at most. Still, ever-cautious Castiel decided he would stay away for a bit, to avoid blurting out any important tidbits (or saying anything else as embarrassing as his confession about Crowley - Dean could still hardly look at him the same way).

It didn’t take long. Between the Winchester’s information gathering and Crowley’s item collection it was only two days later that everything was assembled and ready for use. All that was missing was the angel. Not that Crowley found it difficult to locate him either.

____

He walked into the library, finding Castiel settled in a back corner, a stack of books on the table before him. Anything from children’s story to YA novels to non-fiction it seemed, judging by a quick glance at the titles. The angel looked up, noticing his presence immediately. “Crowley,” he murmured in greeting.

"Hello kitten. Is this where you’ve been hiding out the last couple days?" It was an interesting choice, he thought. Although he supposed it was a place where he was unlikely to be disturbed.

Castiel shrugged. “Not the whole time.” He set the book in his lap aside and looked at the demon thoughtfully.

"Something on your mind?"

"I am … curious what you meant exactly when you suggested I know other things about you that you do not want shared." Castiel tilted his head slightly as he glanced up, having to look through his eyelashes because of the angle.

Crowley shifted on his feet. “Oh, plenty of things. Where my bones are hidden, human indulgences I may have, how exactly you know I have tattoos…” He smirked at Castiel’s sudden realization. The Winchesters didn’t know Crowley had tattoos, never having seen him shirtless. Doubtless they were left wondering about more than a few things after Castiel’s confession.

"I-I did not intentionally walk in on you Crowley," Castiel stammered out, shaking his head slightly.

"Mmm, but you weren’t in a terrible rush to leave either, were you? If I recall correctly that is." Of course he recalled that day correctly, he couldn’t possibly forget Castiel’s look of shock. 

____

It was what seemed ages ago, during their partnership about purgatory. Castiel didn’t become familiar with Hell’s layout per se, but he was there enough to recognize the path to a few rooms. He walked himself into the wrong room however. One that just so happened to be Crowley’s main office… and the room that said demon had been changing in. 

Crowley spun around, ready to exterminate whichever unfortunate soul had wandered into his office without so much as a knock, and was instead met with a rather surprised looking angel. It was priceless really, and Crowley wished he’d had his phone on hand at the time to take a picture.

"So eager to see me you barged in while I was changing? Here I was assuming angels had better manners," Crowley mocked, tossing the blood stained shirt in his hand to the side in favor of picking up a clean one. This is why he normally wore an apron when doing dirty work after all, his clothes would all be a mess otherwise.

"I apologize," Castiel replied slowly though his gaze didn’t waver from the colorful dragons inked along the other’s skin.

"See something you like, kitten?" He teased, slipping his shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it up swiftly with practiced ease.

He didn’t receive a reply, but Crowley could read Castiel’s face easily enough.

____

Castiel sighed and rose to his feet if only so he stood taller than the demon once more. “Frankly I don’t see how that would affect you if it were shared. It more says something about me.”

"Something about you… Yes, you’re right. What in particular though?" Crowley moved closer a half-step, watching the angel’s face intently. He received no reply, instead Castiel turned his head to the side. "Hm, not sure?" He waited a beat. "I see, you think it’s better you don’t talk than tell the truth, fine. I won’t pry."

The angel turned to face him once more. “What do you want from me here? You’re supposed to be finding a way to reverse this.” His voice was sharp but quiet as he kept in mind their setting. 

Clearly he wanted to be able to speak freely again. Lie freely? Crowley wondered how often the angel fabricated his words. ”I’ve found a way. I have everything collected actually and we can take care of it in just a moment.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, knowing there was something more. Crowley smiled and went on, “Just as soon as we establish something of course. Would you prefer to do things before, or after we get you back to normal?” He didn’t even need to explain what he meant outright, Castiel understood immediately.

"After." Castiel cursed silently for replying so fast.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to?” He’d half expected the angel to brush him off.

"Yes." Castiel huffed and turned away again. Evidently it was easier to suppress longer replies, but one word answers were hard to pin down and keep silent.

Reaching out and tugging lightly at his the lapels of his coat to get his attention, Crowley smoothed them down again and nodded. “Good… care to seal that agreement with a kiss?” Not that he’d really hold him to it if Castiel changed his mind, but it was one way of getting a reaction out of him at least.

Regarding him for a moment Castiel took a deep breath. He’d expected this truth spell to be nothing but a disadvantage, but it turned out to have a bit of silver lining. He’d didn’t think he’d ever have the opportunity to do this after all. Without a word he dipped his head down and pressed his lips gently against the demon’s as they curved upwards into a smile. Hands on his hips pulled him closer and Castiel used his own to brace himself against Crowley’s shoulders. He let it last only a brief moment before pulling away, but it was enough of an experience to turn his insides warm and fuzzy. Looking into the other’s eyes and nodded, meaning to move things along. They didn’t need to be giving the library a show, although it was unlikely that someone had noticed anyway. “Let’s go then.”

____

Back at the bunker a table was already set with the necessary ingredients. It took only a minute for Crowley to mix the herbs, a bit of DNA from the witch and crush some bones into the mix. It became a sort of paste, dark in color and not the slightest bit appetizing. The demon spoke the counter spell as he poured in a bit of curiously blue liquid and mixed that in evenly as well. Offering the bowl to the angel he nodded his head towards the paste. “That’s nearly it. Placing just a bit on your tongue should do the trick.” 

Hesitantly Castiel picked up a bit on the tip of his finger. He glanced at Sam and Dean who watched silently but both gave a small nod. They may not have enjoyed the demon’s presence but they did trust him to an extent. Smearing it over his tongue, Castiel made a face immediately. It was sickly sweet and incredibly strong despite the small amount. Still, the flavor seemed to fade after only a moment and the angel could feel the effects. It hadn’t been strong, but as long as the spell lasted there had been a feeling in his mouth, something he could only think to describe as strange, different than normal.

"It… worked." He said with a smile. 

"You sure? Tell me a lie," Dean said, just wanting to be positive.

Castiel thought for a moment. “I think bees are useless.” 

It was quiet a moment and then Sam broke into laughter. ”Yeah, it worked alright.”

Words were exchanged between them and it was a sort of relief that Castiel was back to normal, especially to the angel.

Crowley cleaned up the rest of the ingredients quickly and easily as he prepared to leave. “Try not to need me anymore,” he deadpanned. “I’ll see you later I suppose.” 

He turned to Castiel with a smirk. “Not you. I expect to see you sooner rather than later, to make good on that deal.” And just like that the space he’d occupied was empty, and the two brothers were left unsettled for the second time that week. Castiel decided not to inform them of the demon’s meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt I received:  
> Crowstiel: "You're a very beautiful man, Crowley. Your voice makes my toes curl and I'd like to trace your tattoos with my tongue." Cas is hit with a truth spell.
> 
> Unbeta'd, please let me know of any typos/mistake you may catch.


End file.
